Malignant gliomas are considered to be among the deadliest of human cancers. Although we have gained detailed knowledge of a number of genetic pathways mutated in gliomas, recent studies suggest additional mutations play significant role in the phenotype and resistance of this disease. The overall goal of the Neuropathology Core is to provide expert, high throughput, and highly integrated tissue based analysis of human and mouse gliomas the P01. The research of each project is heavily based upon the in vtvo biology of human and mouse gliomas, and as such, the Neuropathology Core services are essential for the success of the P01. In addition, the Core strives to improve the services it delivers through the development of emerging tissue technologies that will reduce the difficulties each project encounters in studying increasingly limited tissue resources. Moreover, the centralized nature of the Core will foster intellectual resource sharing and allow investigators to compare and interpret their findings within the spectrum of research performed across all the projects. The Neuropathology Core has three specific aims: 1) to provide pathologic analysis and interpretation of human and mouse gliomas. 2) to characterize human and mouse gliomas using molecular pathology tools. 3) to develop and implement novel technologies for cellular and molecular characterization of human and mouse gliomas. The Core has the requisite neuropathologic expertise, sophisticated resources, and experienced staff to carry out these aims and ensure that the P01 meets its overall goals of discovery of targets for therapy in malignant glioma.